Argumentum
by BecsX
Summary: An argument leads to a surprising conclusion… Merlin/Arthur.


**Title:**Argumentum  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating:**R  
**Warnings:**Talk of man on man sexy times but nothing overly explicit.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, not mine… why do people insist on reminding me of this?? *cries*  
**Word Count:** 1,500  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:**An argument leads to a surprising conclusion… Merlin/Arthur.  
**A/N:** Well now, this is different! I sat down in front of my laptop and this just popped out… It's a tad racier than any of my other fics so, since this is my first foray into the land of the R rating, please let me know what you think. Thanks everyone :)

* * *

It had been a long, hard day. A day that both men trudging through the forest knew wouldn't end any time soon. Not in a way that either had expected it to end when they woke that morning.  
"I can't believe you weren't paying attention _again_ Merlin" Arthur groused, stomping through the low bushes angrily.  
"Well I am terribly sorry but I was a little busy trying to carry all of the gear whilst being absolutely silent-" He mimicked Arthur, causing the Prince to cast a sour look in his direction "and looking out for every animal in this forest."  
"I know you probably don't know this, going by how useless you are but you're the servant. You're supposed to do all of that stuff. And a good deal more."  
Merlin grumbled, biting back his angry retort. It would do no good to get into an argument with Arthur in the middle of a forest. Not when neither had any idea where they were, and especially not when the sun was setting rapidly.

A short while later and the sun had dipped below the horizon casting the forest in complete darkness, the cloud cover ensuring that not even the light of the moon would show the pair their way.  
"Stop." Arthur said, breaking the tense silence. "This will have to do. It'll do no good wandering around in the dark."  
Merlin nodded, stopping just behind Arthur and realising belatedly that Arthur wouldn't be able to see it. He felt no need to verbally acknowledge the command.  
Waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness felt like a lifetime; Arthur hated being without even one of his senses, all of them honed by a lifetime of combat training. Every movement in the tree's surrounding them put Arthur on edge, tensing for combat at every minute sound.  
Stepping back, closer to Merlin he could feel the heat radiating from his manservant. Taking a deep breath Merlin's scent invaded him; musky, sweaty from the day's exertion and fundamentally _Merlin_. Arthur worried that this scent seemed to calm his frayed nerves.  
"We could probably do with some torches" Merlin said, stating the obvious. Arthur rolled his eyes biting back a grin.  
"I'm surprised you don't have any in the masses of equipment you've been moaning about all day."  
"I didn't expect to be out after dark Sire." The title was tinged with a hint of impudence. In normal circumstances Arthur would have let the comment slide by; barely a day went by without Merlin casting some sort of veiled insult at him, but today,_tonight_thanks to the worrying calm, Merlin's tone hit his buttons firmly.  
"For the last time Merlin I am your Prince and you will treat me with the respect I deserve!" He ground out, whirling around to face Merlin. Both sets of eyes had adjusted to the darkness and both were able to make out the faint outline of the other.  
"Oh but I do treat you with the respect you deserve _my Lord_." Merlin stared at where he could just make out Arthur's eyes. The closest he could get to eye contact in the minimal light.  
"There! That! You tinge my titles with such insolence I should put you in the stocks for the mere thought."  
"It's not like I haven't been there before." He knew he was sailing close to the wind, and he knew he was overstepping the mark far more than he normally allowed but he simply couldn't help himself. Not after being dragged through the forest to who knows where, chasing after who knows what, helping Arthur to impress who knows who!  
Arthur growled and stepped closer, right into Merlin's personal space. "I have put up with enough! Your disrespect will not be tolerated anymore Merlin."  
"Don't promise things you won't follow through with Arthur."  
Arthur walked even closer to Merlin. So close that Merlin couldn't stop himself from stepping back, his eyes widening despite himself. Arthur had never been this close to him.  
"Nervous?" Arthur all but whispered, his breath mingling with Merlin's own rough exhale.  
Remaining stubbornly silent lest he open himself up for more than a spell in the stocks Merlin stared defiantly at the Prince, categorically not taking any notice of the way the night seemed to encapsulate Arthur as though he was the only person in Merlin's world. And _definitely_ not giving any notice to the thought that Arthur was the only person in Merlin's world rather regularly.  
Arthur leaned in closer still, now only a hairs breadth away from Merlin, if he moved just a fraction of an inch their lips would touch. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat at the thought, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut down the overwhelming input.  
Closing his eyes, he discovered, was a bad idea. He was so incredibly aware of everything Arthur did that shutting down one of his senses only served to increase the other's receptiveness. He could feel Arthurs every breath, his chest rising and falling closer and farther from Merlin rhythmically. He could hear Arthur swallowing noisily whilst breathing shallowly through his nose. He could smell Arthur's heady aroma all around him, the scent seeping into his clothes ensuring Merlin would not forget this moment in a hurry.  
And oh how he wanted to taste.  
Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Merlin allowed his body to take over his mind and he finally mercifully closed the gap between the pair.  
Arthur gasped into his mouth; he hadn't expected Merlin to actually kiss him. For the first time in his life, he thanked the gods a thousand times over that he was wrong.  
Opening up to Merlin's advances quickly, Arthur grasped the back of Merlin's neck pulling him closer whilst Merlin clutched at Arthur's shoulders, all but melding the pair together.  
Lips and teeth clashed together in their haste to feel, to taste. Tongues darted out seemingly in synch with one another, fighting for dominance whilst all the while grabbing, clutching _wrenching_ at tunics.  
Too much clothing.  
Merlin's hands up and against Arthur's stomach causing the Prince let out a low groan of approval against his lips before kissing, licking and biting his way down Merlin's jaw, neck finally landing in the dip of his collarbone.  
"Arthur…" Merlin groaned out, arching into his Prince before he felt Arthur's lips form his own name against his skin. The sensation was too much. Coherent thoughts slid from Merlin's mind; low moans and whispers 'Arthur, more. Please' were the only sounds he was capable of making.

* * *

  
A cough and a quick convulsion beneath his head jolted Merlin back into consciousness abruptly. Mumbling a protest, a quiet chuckle followed by a hand running through his hair reminded him of the previous night's activities. Flushing deeply, he determinedly put off opening his eyes though he knew feigning sleep would not work on Arthur.  
A whisper of "Good morning." proved him right.  
Opening an eye the view of his smiling Prince washed the embarrassment he felt away rather effectively. Arthur was clearly not angry about what happened last night. Several times.  
"Morning" he replied, now smiling in return. He shifted slightly trying to dispel the slight soreness he felt from a combination of sleeping on a forest floor and… well… other things.  
Lying in silence for a while, Merlin absentmindedly played with the spatter of hair adorning Arthur's broad chest, the rhythm of Arthur's breathing combined with the hand running up and down his arm filled him with a sense of peace. He felt Arthur's chest rise much higher than the previous breaths; Arthur was about to talk. Merlin steeled himself.  
"Merlin," he began "What happened last night was…" 'Awful. A mistake. Disgusting…' Merlin silently completed for him dismally "wonderful." Arthur counteracted.  
Merlin's head shot up so quickly he almost smacked right into Arthur's chin. "What?" he asked promptly "You don't regret it?"  
"Of course not." Arthur paused, frowning "Do you?"  
"No! No! Gods no. I'm just surprised you don't."  
Arthur let out a burst of quiet laughter "I'm surprised too. Well, no. That's not entirely true. I've been… feeling odd things for you for a few months."  
Merlin grinned "Me too." he agreed "Very odd."  
Arthur laughed again "But, that said, we can't tell people about this."  
"I know. It was a one time, or rather four time, thing." Merlin tried to smile reassuringly "Nothing will change Arthur."  
Arthur stared at Merlin, amused. "It's lucky you're my servant really. It will prevent people asking questions about why you're in my chambers at all hours."  
"What?"  
"I want this again Merlin. I meant we can't tell people the extent of our… relationship."  
"Relationship?" he echoed.  
"If you agree." It was phrased as a question.  
"Oh I agree."  
Arthur smiled, leaning down to kiss Merlin softly. "Now," he said as he pulled away "which direction do you think Camelot's in?"  
Merlin's happy bubble was dented. They were still lost.  
Wonderful.

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
